


morning coffee

by Shadokin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Season 4 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokin/pseuds/Shadokin
Summary: Lexie decides to get coffee for Cristina. For no reason of course. No reason at all.[set in s4]
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Cristina Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxoxo/gifts).



> a gift to my pal maxoxo, based on their AU where Lexie/Cristina are a thing

Lexie tries not to focus on the sex when they’re, well, _not_ having it. It’s not like the sex is great, because Lexie hasn’t really had sex with a lot of women before. That makes it sounds like she’s had a lot of sex with men before, hasn’t it? She’s hasn’t. She’s had _sex_ plenty of times, enough times… a healthy amount of times. With men. Not much with women. She’s known she’s liked women for a while but there’s never been a lot of time or options around her to… oh no, she’s getting off track.

Lexie’s takes the two cups of coffee, putting her wallet away and heading to work, trying not to think about what she’s going to say.

…

Wait, no, she _is_ thinking about what she’s going to say. Because she has to say something, right? The sex is great. She can’t say that. Imagine, her walking up, coffee in hand, with a wink and a smile and, ‘wow, that sex last night was great, am I right?’ She can’t _do_ that. Can she? _Can_ she do that?

Lexie walks into the hospital, seeing Meredith heading down a hall away from her, and has to stop herself from following. That’s a whole other can of worms she can’t focus on. Not when Cristina’s in head and in her… Lexie’s face heats and she walks faster.

“Hey!” Lexie says, voice higher than usual. But maybe because she’s generally energetic and high pitched that it goes unnoticed. Cristina looks up from her clipboard, eyes straight forward as ever, something like a smile but not quite so _happy_ on her face.

God, she’s looking right through her. Lexie remembers the night before, the other nights before. Now she _is_ thinking about the sex. The sex that she thinks is amazing, but maybe it’s not?

She offers the coffee with a greeting and a smile, and Cristina says thanks and takes it. Their fingers don’t touch. Lexie was kind of hoping their fingers would touch. She wants to know how things might feel if they touched when they weren’t having sex because… because she’s _feeling_ things she maybe shouldn’t be. But they _are_ there. And she’s here, in front of Cristina, wishing their fingers could brush first thing in the morning.

“Did you sleep well?” Lexie asks, and she can feel it rising. The need to talk. To ask every question under the sun. She’s not needy. She can do one-night stands. But don’t one-night stands stop being one-night stands when they happen four nights out of seven every week?

“What?” Cristina asks, as though she hadn’t expected for Lexie to ask. Lexie in turns feels something in her stomach drop. It’s heavy like a rock and tightens in her stomach, telling her to throw the coffee as a distraction and run away.

But she doesn’t get a chance to think through her options. Cristina has lowered her clipboard and her brows are down and digging into her heart.

“What do you think you’re doing, Dr. Grey?” Cristina asks, mocking in her voice. Lexie grips her own coffee and stays where she stands. The hurt is blooming inside already, but she doesn’t want to show it.

“I, uh, I was, I mean,” Lexie says, and everything she thought to say is dripping like the coffee cup Cristina just dumped in the trash can a foot behind her.

Then Cristina is dragging her down the hall, and then they’re in the on-call room. Lexie’s still holding her coffee, and the she thinks _this is it_. They’re about to have sex in the on-call room. She tries not to feel hot at the thought. The door closes, and Lexie hears it lock and—

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Cristina’s voice shocks her, and she looks pissed. Lexie’s eyes widen, and doesn’t know what she did wrong, but she did _something_ wrong because why else would…

“You don’t owe me anything. So I brought you to Meredith’s house. So you have somewhere to go, fine, you’re welcome. But don’t follow me around like a lost puppy, I hate that.” Cristina prattles, as though that was it. Lexie makes a face, though she’s not what kind of face she’s making.

“Oh,” Lexie starts, “I, I just thought I’d… get you coffee. Just trying to be nice.”

Cristina startles, then deflates. “Oh… okay.”

Lexie waits for a moment, because Cristina doesn’t look angry now, and she really wants to ask. Honestly though, she should learn to read the room.

“And maybe, I was planning on asking you out for dinner?” Lexie makes a half smile, because she’s still unsure, and Cristina threw out the coffee but she also _locked them in a room together_.

“I-I’m sorry?” Cristina asks.

She should backpedal now. She should leave it. But Lexie thinks about last night, how Cristina looked at her in bed. How Cristina cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes like what they were doing *meant* something.

That’s when Cristina lost it. Lexie tries not to let the insults burn into her, the way Cristina denies everything. Tears burn in her eyes, but she didn’t want to cry in front of her resident.

Finally, Cristina unlocks the door, but Lexie’s already pushing past her and out. The day has only just started and she can’t deal with it.

Cristina stays behind in the on-call room, looking out the doorway and trying not to focus on her heart beating fast. She _can’t_ do this again. She can’t let another Grey worm into her heart.

“Damn it.” Cristina says to the room, knowing she’s already lost.


End file.
